The present disclosure relates to D.C.-to-D.C. voltage converters, and more particularly aims at a configurable converter comprising a plurality of elementary conversion cells capable of being individually activated to take part in the provision of an output voltage. Converters where the operation of the elementary conversion cells is based on the carrying out of cycles of power transfer between the primary and secondary windings of an insulating transformer are here more particularly considered.